Lost Souls
by theunhappytwins
Summary: VOCALOIDS. People gifted with mystical powers, only to cause misfortune. Meiko Haigo finds herself sucked up into an adventure spanning hundreds of worlds. T for violence and swearing, may change to M.


The bar was dingy and dark-the sort of place that one would feel was crowded with hulking brutes just waiting to mug you and then injure you in various horrible ways, just because they could. The food was bad, the location was worse, and the company was even worse than that.

That last, of course, was one of the two reasons why Meiko Haigo was in a musty and dark corner, staring at a mug of beer with eyes like crimson razors-the other, of course, was that it had some alchohol, however bad the quality, and Meiko would never turn that down. A few people in a healthy state of being utterly smashed walked over towards her, but a glare coupled with one hand straying towards the hilt of her sword warned them off.

In battered armor and the sword at her hip, Meiko was certainly not the average young lady in the city of Kimsonia, and she had attracted a few stares even in this bar, where no questions were asked about strange-looking people.

She was distracted from her reverie when the battered door swung open, the rays from the setting sun lancing into the shadows.

She heard a voice, but didn't look. "Excuse me? Excuse me? Have any of you seen a Meiko Haigo?"

Meiko put her head in her hands. Whatever these people were looking for her for, she had no part in it-and she probably would just get hurt.

"I'm taking that as a _no._ Well, can we at least-What?"

She stole a glance, and was rather shocked.

In the doorway was a tall, rather handsome man in a long white coat, and a little girl with long white hair who was tugging on one of his draping sleeves. He looked down towards her, and there seemed to be some message exchanged between the two.

The man walked forwards, coming to her table. "Hello? Are _you _Meiko Haigo? Aria insists that you are, and-"

She glared at him"Shut the fuck up."

He smirked at her, extending a hand. "I will take that as a yes. Come on, Meiko."

Meiko reached for her sword. "And how will you make me come with you?"

"Whoa, whoa! I haven't done anything to deserve your rage, Mei-chan!"

"_Mei-chan?"_ Meiko glowered at the blue-haired man. She stood up, grabbing onto the table. "You will not call me that. _EVER. _No one will."

"Uh…Meiko. Meiko, and definitely not Mei-chan, under any circumstances. Well, Meiko, I have one thing to tell you. A thing that you will most certainly find intriguing. A thing that-"

**Kaito. Shut up.**

The voice reverberated through Meiko's skull.

"What-"

**I can't talk. **

A dark look passed over Meiko's face. "I see."

Kaito smiled. "Anyway-"

**What Kaito is trying to say is that if you come with us, you will be able to see them again.**

Meiko whipped her head towards the odd pair. "What-"

Kaito smiled. "We should not talk about this in public, should we?" He waved a hand, and the world shimmered around them, wrinkling away.

The three stood in a plain white corridor.

"What-"

"This is Crypton Labs, a once-proud institution." Kaito started off down the halls. "It was dedicated to the research of people like us."

"People like us?" Meiko asked.

"Ones with…special powers. You've seen what I can do, though people have devised machines that can mimic it. Little Aria's a telepath-she reads minds and can send thoughts to people. And you…" He smiled. "Aria, what can she do?"

**I'm not sure. Meiko-san, could you please clarify?**

Meiko crossed her arms. "I'm not sure what you want, but there's nothing special that I can do."

Kaito frowned. "But you have the feel about you. Aria detected it. Nothing happened when you were a child? Nothing…strange?"

_Meito? MEITO!_

Meiko took a step back. "What the hell do you know?!"

**Oh.** A small smile curled across Aria's lips. **I see.**

What had she…and then Meiko knew. Meiko grabbed the younger girl by her collar. "You. Get out of my head!"

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

The scream drilled into Meiko's mind, a white-hot lance of pain. She let go of Aria, falling to her knees.

It felt like her mind might melt, and she dimly realized that she herself was screaming too.

"ARIA! MEIKO!"

Meiko turned, feeling Kaito's hand on her shoulder.

Aria was huddled up against the wall, curled in on herself. Her hair hung around her face, puddling on the ground around her.

"Is she-"

Kaito had already gone to the younger girl and was touching her shoulder, whispering to her.

Meiko stood there, feeling a bit out-of-place. What should she do? Should she leave?

No, she shouldn't feel guilty about whatever happened to Aria. Aria had invaded her mind. Aria was the wrong one here.

"Aria, do you mind explaining exactly why you had to /sneak around in my mind?/"

The white-haired girl stared at her, her eyes wide in her tearstained face.

Kaito glared at her, his azure eyes like chips of granite. "Get away. Aria isn't in the best emotional shape to listen to your whining right now. Leave. I'll get you when it's time."

"Time for what-"

He waved a hand, and-

Meiko was standing in a desolated room, everything coated in a layer of dust. She looked around-no trace of a liquor cabinet. The room hadn't been used in what seemed like years, but even when it had been in use, it must have been stark. The only decoration was a dusty portrait on the top of the wardrobe.

She picked it up, and-

Well. That was odd.

The portrait was of two people, who looked strangely like her and Kaito, arms wrapped around each other. Both of them were smiling hugely-so it couldn't be her, then. She never smiled. It could be Kaito, she supposed, though. She still had no idea where this was, anyway.

She opened the door, looking into the clean white hallway. It looked like it had been sterile once, but that had been a long time ago. She had no idea where this even /was/...

She walked down the corridor, one hand on her sword. This place seemed abandoned, but places that seemed like that were always the most dangerous.

Suddenly, the air in front of her shimmered.

Meiko drew her sword and slashed.

Kaito jumped back. "Whoa! Please don't do that! I just was-"

"Where the hell is this?"

"Oh, it's just another part of this building." Kaito said dismissively. "Come on. I am going to explain things, and we're going to get ice cream. You /do/ know what ice cream is, right?"


End file.
